Dark Desires
by Drownedinlight
Summary: The sequel to Dark Love! How does Sakura cope with life now that Sasuke's gone? It's just too hard! The mask she wears starts to break... she needs him. [SASUSAKU]


Dark Desires 

By Tsuki

Disclaimer: The entire story is mine, as well as the prequel, but I do not own Naruto.

AN: Even though I never had any intention of it, I have had an unanimous descision to write a sequel to my story "Dark Love." It took me several days to come up with ideas for an entire sequel, but I'm gonna try.

In this one, Sakura tries to cope with life without Sasuke, but it's just too hard. The mask that she wears is starting to break… she needs him in her life again.

Oh, yeah, and one more thing. The title. It was originally "Light Love" since Sasuke is an angel and all, but that was tacky… so here's Dark Desires!

(Once again, this story is AU)

Chapter 1: I Can't Live Without You

"_That really was a lot of fun, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, giggling, "Especially the concert." _

"_See? I told you that you'd learn to like that type of music," stated Sasuke triumphantly. _

_Sakura giggled again. "Yeah." _

_Sakura brought her on his lap and kissed her on the lips. "I love you." _

"_I love you, too, Sasuke-kun…"_

_--_

"_Rather than killing you," he started, "I could just make you a vampire as well…" He paused before finishing. "…and my mate." _

_Sakura stood up, eyes wide and blushing madly. "What!" _

"_If I don't have a mate by the next full moon, I'll die. And if I have to mate, it might as well be someone I care about," Sasuke said with a smirk. _

_Sakura turned to face him. _He cares! He cares about me_, she thought excitedly. _

_Sasuke moved towards her and bore his fangs to their full extent. He grabbed her neck and moved his head to it. "Sakura-chan… this will only hurt for a moment…" _

--

_Sasuke smirked. "You're right. You're a beautiful kunoichi who has capitvated me and serenaded me into loving you." _

_Sakura sweat dropped. "Okay, okay, sorry for pushing. Enough of the sarcasm." _

_Sasuke walked up and whispered in her ear, "Who said anything about sarcasm?" _

_Sakura blushed and looked at him staring at her. "S-sasuke-kun…" _

_He closed the small space between them with a press of his lips to hers. _

"_Sakura-chan… will you be mine? Will you stay with me forever?" whispered Sasuke. _

"_Y-yes, Sasuke-kun…" she answered shakily. _

_He bore his fangs and bit her neck again, but not to drain any blood. This time it was to claim her as his mate._

--

_Ortuna raised her staff. "So it shall be. The girl lives, and you die in her place." _

_The gem at the top of the staff glowed brightly. Sasuke could feel the life being sucked out of him. _

"_You have done a noble deed, Uchiha Sasuke. Even though you are a demon from hell, I shall make you into an angel for what you did." _

--

"S-Sasuke-kun…" sobbed Sakura. She was sitting on her couch, holding a picture of them from the night they went to the metal concert. "Why did you leave me?"

_Knock-knock_.

Sakura quickly wiped her tears and put on the best fake smile she could find.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun," Sakura greeted as she opened the door.

The couple walked in with Hinata carrying their baby girl, Sakura, who was now a year and a half old.

"Ohayou," Hinata greeted as well. The baby muttered something like what her mother said.

Sakura noticed Hinata had lost a lot of weight since the baby's birth. "My God, Hinata, you're as skiny as ever!"

Hinata chuckled. "Thank you. You look great, too. A bit underweight, maybe?"

Sakura laughed with her. "No… not quite. So how's my little Sakura-chan?"

Hinata handed Sakura to Sakura.

"Antee! Antee!" the little girl kept saying, giving and receiving kisses and hugs from her godmother.

"So how have you been?" asked Hinata. She casually walked into the kitchen and started making lunch. It had become a tradition ever since Sakura had been born that Hinata and Naruto bring her over for lunch. Hinata and Sakura switched off cooking it.

"The same as always, just trudging through life," sighed Sakura.

Naruto frowned. "Sakura-san, that isn't a good way to live. Maybe you should go to a doctor to see if you're depressed."

"I don't need a doctor to tell me that," answered Sakura, who had gotten some toys out for the child.

"Then go and get some medicine for it," continued Naruto, refusing to lose.

"I don't want medicine. I don't want to stop thinking about him! I can't forget him!" yelled Sakura.

Little Sakura looked frightened. Sakura picked her up and held her.

"Please, you two, really. Stop fighting. Lunch is ready, let's eat and talk about something else," begged Hinata, setting three plates of lo mein on the table and a jar of mush for the kid on the highchair.

"Like…?" asked Sakura, sitting down beside her friend.

(AN: Hinata has turned into the young mother character.)

"Like work. How's your new job going, Sakura?" inquired Hinata.

Sakura sighed. "It's alright. How about you, Naruto?"

"Same."

Sakura had recently become a journalist for a gothic magazine. She reviewed CDs and concerts, mainly. Ever since the war, Naruto had opened a line of ramen shops and worked there.

"Then… uhm…" Hinata muttered, trying to think of something other than Sasuke to talk about. "Alright, I give up. Let's just eat in silence if we can't think of anything to talk about."

And they did just that. Afterwards, Hinata and Sakura got talking about politics while taking turns doing the dishes and watching Little Sakura.

--

Sakura saw them out. It was about 3PM when they left.

The mask came right off.

"Sasuke-kun… where are you now? Are you happy?" she asked the picture, crying, as she did most of her afternoons.

--

"She doesn't look very happy."

"She never is."

"Why is that, Sasuke?"

"She can't get over me."

"I see."

"Ortuna-sama… is there a chance I can see her again?"

"If there is, it is a slim chance. The gods aren't very willing to let anyone go back. They broke enough rules making you an angel."

"Can I be with her? Even if she can't feel me or see me, can I be in her presence?"

"You can go among humans as you please."

"Thank you, Ortuna-sama."

"You are welcome, Uchiha Sasuke."

--

Sakura had fallen asleep on her couch with the news on.

Although he was unseen, Sasuke glided down to Sakura and watched her sleep. _She's beautiful_, he thought, touching her cheek.

"Hmm… Sasuke-kun…" she mumbled, shifting slightly.

What he would give to speak to her again, to taste her lips again, to eat with her again, to sleep with her again, to be with her again… to love her again.

"Sakura…" he whispered. He kissed her on the cheek and she immediately shot up.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted. She looked around with hope in her eyes, but that quickly faded to dispair. "I swear… I felt you this time."

He knew he was unheard, but he talked to her. He talked to her gently and lovingly. He told her about how his life had been and asked how she was.

--

"I shall grant you one hour back with her, Uchiha Sasuke. Use it wisely."

--

Suddenly, Sasuke popped into Sakura's room, out of the blue.

She gave a sudden cry of surprise and fell off the couch. Sasuke himself was surprise as well.

"S-S-S-Sasuke-kun!"

AN: I'm really sorry I took so long to put this up! But here's the long-awaited sequel to Dark Love! I was gonna continue this chapter, but I like cliffies. D Review please!

Tsuki (pixie!)


End file.
